Up until now, there have been discussed methods for manufacturing a plastic laminated body configured to shorten a processing time while avoiding influences by resin flowing and problems in contraction distribution at the time of cooling, to have a high freedom degree in constituent members of a film and a base material, and not to be required to process a mold for shaping the base material with high precision.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-161528